Not Always As It Seems
by All Time Inferno
Summary: When a new enemy with a familiar name threatens Hogwarts and its saviors, specialists are required to neutralize the threat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Maka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter**

**A/N: This story takes place right after the Book of Eibon in Soul Eater, and the a few months after the defeat of Voldemort **

* * *

It was a typical hot day in Death City, Nevada. I had become acclimated to the heat here, but it was almost unbearable today as I walked up the many steps to the DWMA. Lord Death had called us here on a special long-term mission.

"I wonder what Lord Death has in store for us," my weapon partner, Soul, said.

"All I know is that it will be a while before we are back here in Death City," I said. "I think I will be glad to be out of this desert, though."

Soul smirked. "Yeah, the heat is totally uncool."

We walked up the rest of the steps to the place we had gone to school for the last few years. It is where we learned all that we know now. The building itself was rather intimidating at first sight, considering it did have three skulls right out front, and eight towers hiding who knows what. Not every room in the DWMA was used for teaching.

I was one of the many meisters there. I just happened to be a two-star Scythe Meister, which was pretty good for a sixteen year old, but this wasn't my greatest feat. My weapon was a Death Scythe. We had gotten 99 Kishin egg souls (twice) and one witch soul. Soul and I were still trying to figure out all the powers we had grown into since he became a Death Scythe.

We made our way to the Death Room, where Lord Death presided. He was there waiting for us, along with our friends Death the Kid, his weapons Liz and Patty Thompson, and my good-for-nothing papa. Black Star and Tsubaki hadn't shown up yet. Our group made up most of the Spartoi, or elite student group. We greeted Lord Death, Kid, and the Thompson sisters, and I mumbled something to Papa, who went off in the corner saying something about how I hated him when he loved me so much. I decided to ignore him. My Papa may be a Death Scythe like Soul, but Soul was ten times better than he was already.

"DON'T WORRY EVERYONE! THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED!" Black Star exclaimed as he and Tsubaki walked into the Death Room. Black Star's cocky attitude used to bother me before, but I got used to it. There was no other way I could still be friends with the guy otherwise.

"Hi everyone," Tsubaki said rather modestly compared to her meister.

"Hiya!" Lord Death said. "Now that everyone's here, let's get down to business!" Papa came back over then, putting on his professional face again. "I am sure you are all wondering where this special mission is and what it is you will be doing. You will be going to England to protect Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

All of our mouths dropped. A school for witches and sorcerers? I couldn't believe it. Was this a joke maybe? That wouldn't be past Lord Death. Was it maybe a test? Whatever it was, it couldn't be true. Meisters and weapons needed a witch's soul to create a Death Scythe. Why would we want to protect them? We were natural enemies.

"Surely you can't be serious, Lord Death?" I nearly yelled. "Why would we protect our enemies?"

"I assure you Maka the witches and wizards at Hogwarts are not our enemies," Lord Death said. "Just with meisters and weapons, witches can be good or evil. This school happens to teach the good witches, like our Kim!"

I was still skeptical of that. I had seen one too many evil witches to believe there was a whole school full of good ones. I could tell I wasn't the only one. Soul and Kid both had the same look off skepticism on their faces. Everyone else seemed complacent. "When do we leave?" Liz asked. "And what will we be looking for?"

"Tomorrow morning at eight, meet back here in the Death Room," Lord Death replied. "As for your second question, you will be searching for the remaining followers of a Lord Voldemort. He was an evil man and killed many good people. He himself was killed a few months ago, but he still has many loyal followers. While some of these followers were arrested, others still exist. You will be protecting the students responsible for Voldemort's death so as they are not harmed by one of the said followers. Also, the ones you are protecting must not know that you are from the DWMA. They want to keep our presence there a secret. Any other questions?"

"If we're going to a school for witches and wizards, aren't we gonna need magic?" Patty asked.

"That is an excellent question Patty!" Lord Death said. "The answer is yes."

There was a moment of silence as we waited for him to explain just how we were supposed to use magic without having any. "How are we supposed to do that?" I asked after a minute.

"Ah, yes!" he said. "Headmistress McGonagall has provided a magic tool that provides a magical source. Death Scythe, if you would pass them out." Papa handed each one of us the magic tools. They looked exactly like the wands one would expect to see in a witch's hand. Which was the point, I guess. "Now, you can only use these wands when the sun is up. They use the energy from the sun. If you use them for too powerful of spells, or if you use them after dark, it will start using your energy. This can be potentially fatal, so be careful."

We all nodded. I carefully noted not to use the magic tool, Wand, as much as possible. We were leaving the Death Room when Papa started yelling. "BE CAREFUL MAKA! PAPA LOVES YOU AND MAMA MOST!" I just rolled my eyes. I don't understand why he kept saying that. If he really loved Mama and me most, he wouldn't have cheated on her in the first place, or the however many times it actually was. I stopped keeping track after Number 35.

We still had school today so we headed to the classroom, though I was glad we had missed most of our first class. Professor Stein was doing another dissection. I couldn't blame him. Since the Kishin's revival, his madness had him wanting to dissect anything he saw really, and if it helped to cut open a frog or bird and not a real person, I was okay with that.

As usual, I took my seat between Soul and Tsubaki. I tried to pay attention to the class, but I had seen Stein cut up so many frogs in the last year that I could do it in my sleep. Instead, I thought about our mission in England. I hadn't been there since the extracurricular lesson we had when we met the Immortal, Free. It had been the first extra lesson since the one we had had in Italy. The one where Soul had gotten so badly injured.

I looked over at him now. His red eyes were glazed over, and he looked like he was about to fall asleep. I sometimes still find it amazing how he had survived that, and that we had survived everything it had caused. "What?" I heard him ask.

I jumped, surprised I had still been staring at him. "Nothing, sorry!" I said, blushing a little. His eyes lingered on me for a second, but then he placed his focus back on Professor Stein. I was still reminiscing on the battle we had in London. It turned out that Free had worked for Medusa, and Soul and I were fairly useless during the battle since our soul wavelengths weren't synchronized. I hoped this trip wouldn't be anything like that.

Class seemed to take longer than normal. I was a straight-A student, but not even a dedicated student, like me, could pay attention with such a big mission coming up. I nearly ran out of the classroom when the bell rang. "What's with you, Maka?" Black Star asked. "You usually want to stay another twenty minutes."

I shrugged. "Just excited about our assignment, I guess," I said smiling at him. We walked back down the many steps.

"Just don't expect to do too much," he said once we reached the bottom. "I mean, you can't possibly out-stage as big a star as me! HAHAHA!"

"Of course, Black Star," I said, sarcastically.

"Don't worry Maka! I will let you have _some_ glory!" he said. "Just not too much!"

I rolled my eyes. "See you guys tomorrow," I said to them as we went our separate ways home. "That guy needs some serious psychiatric help," I said to Soul as we headed up towards our apartment.

Soul smirked. "Even then, I don't think that would help."

"You may be right," I said, smiling. I opened the door to the apartment. Blair, the extremely powerful cat we had, came rushing up to me, rubbing her face against my legs. "Maka! Soul!" She exclaimed. "I am so glad you two are home!"

"What do you want Blair?" Soul asked in a toneless voice. Soul didn't like her very much, unless she was in her human form.

"Hmph," she said licking her paw. "Why do you automeowtically assume I want something?"

"You never greet us unless you want something," came his reply.

"Come to think of it," she said. "I do need something. Do you guys have any spare money? I _need_ to go shopping!"

"NO!" Soul and I both yelled.

"We barely have enough money to spend for ourselves, let alone you too, Blair," I told her.

She transformed into her human form. She was in another of her skimpy outfits that emphasized her big boobs and butt. She hugged Soul close to her bosoms, and Soul started having a nosebleed. "Come on, Soul!" she exclaimed. "You know you want to share."

"Get away from me, you perverted cat!" he said. I was becoming angry with both Blair and Soul. Soul said he wanted her gone, but he made no effort to fight her.

"Maka…CHOP!" I hit him over the head with a book.

"OW!" Soul cried. "What the hell was that for?" He tried to wipe away some of the blood from his nose and his forehead.

"I think you know already!" I yelled.

"I do _not_!"

"Does this mean that Blair doesn't get meowney?" she asked innocently.

I turned to glare at her. "No, Blair, you do not."

She looked down on the floor, guiltily. She transformed back into a cat and started making her way out the door. "I'll be back later tonight," she said. I shut the door behind her. Blair was an awesome, and very powerful, friend to have when she wasn't trying to shove her boobs into Soul's face. That's when I got pissed off.

I went to my room to change into something more comfortable than my school clothes. When I went back out to the living room, Soul was sitting on the couch, head against the wall, with Kleenexes up his nose to stop the flow of his nosebleed. He looked up at me as I shut my door. "Is it your turn or mine to cook?"

"I think it's mine," I said. "Anything special you want on our last night home?"

He looked back up at the ceiling, thinking. "Curry sounds good." So I started cooking the curry. It wasn't the best I had ever made, but I wasn't exactly the best cook. At least I was better than Soul.

After dinner was finished, Soul did the dishes, and I started packing for our trip. I had no idea what to bring, so I threw everything into the bag. It was probably going to be a full year before I came back here. I took all my clothes with me and most of my books, but the one thing I absolutely had to have were all the postcards Mama got me. She had sent me one from every place she went after she just up and left my Papa. I was so proud of her for finally leaving him. She deserved so much better. I couldn't wait until the next postcard.

Then I realized that Mama didn't know that we were leaving. How was I supposed to get the cards from her now? There was only one answer. Papa. I quickly called him through the mirror.

"MAKA!" he exclaimed. "MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL LOVES ME AFTER ALL!"

After much more spewing from my father, I finally got in a word in edgewise. "Papa, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Anything for my Maka!"

"Can you check the mail at my apartment every few weeks and forward it to Hogwarts?" I asked. "Please, Papa, it would mean a lot to me."

"Of course, Maka!" he said, all too pleased with himself for being "a good father".

"Thanks Papa!" I said. I thought he deserved that at least. I hung up on him then before he could say much else, though.

I was finished packing in a shorter time than I thought. I went back out to the living room to see Soul sitting on the couch watching TV. "Aren't you going to pack at all, Soul?" I asked, incredulous. "I mean we will likely be gone for an entire year."

"Already done," he said, shaking his head towards his door. "You can check if you want."

"I'll take your word for it," I told him. I went to bed not too much later because it was getting a little late, and we had a big day ahead of us tomorrow. I didn't sleep very well though. I was too nervous. We were going to be around witches for a while after all! And we would have to trust them with our lives! This was ridiculous. I had been in enough situations to know that this probably was going to end badly. I just kept thinking of all the bad things that could happen while we were there. Eventually sleep did find its way to me, but it was fitful and not very satisfying.

I woke up after this restless sleep early in the morning. Even the sun wasn't awake yet. I decided there was no way I would be able to get back to sleep. I got up and started to make eggs for breakfast. They would probably be cold by the time Soul woke up, but he could always throw them in the microwave.

Just as I was turning on the stove, Blair walked through the front door in her human form. I stared at her in surprise. "Blair!" I exclaimed as loud as I could without waking Soul up. He would be very cranky if I woke him up this early. "Were you out this entire time?"

She giggled and nodded. "Oh, lighten up, Maka!" she said when she saw my jaw drop. "You would stay out this late too if you had a life, nya!"

I glared at her. "I like you better when you're a cat," I mumbled. She giggled again and transformed back into a cat. She started rubbing up against my legs again. I sighed and petted her. I wouldn't see her for a whole year for all I knew, and I was surprised to find that I was actually going to miss her.

"Blair, can you watch the apartment while Soul and I are gone?" I asked her. "You don't have to stay here. You can go back to your pumpkin house, but can you make sure that this place doesn't collect dust while we are away?"

"Of course, Maka!" she giggled. "I would be happy to!"

"Thanks Blair," I told her sincerely.

Before she could reply, Soul came out of his room. His hair was a messy from sleep and he was in the same clothes he wore yesterday, except more wrinkly because he had slept in them. "Morning, Soul!" I said cheerfully.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said, sleepily.

"Don't you want an egg first?" I asked him. "They'll be cold when you get out."

"Meh," he said. I smiled. Soul was definitely not a morning person.

It was thirty minutes until we were supposed to meet at the DWMA, and we were on our way through Death City with our giant suitcases. We were there just a few minutes before eight. Everyone else was already there and waiting for us. "How are we going to get to this Hogwarts place from here?" Tsubaki was asking Lord Death as we walked into the Death Room.

"Well, you will be staying in an inn called The Leaky Cauldron for a few days," he replied. "From there you will be able to get into Diagon Alley, where you will be able to buy all your school supplies on that list I gave you. Then you will go to King's Cross Train Station and go to Platform 9 and 3/4. There you will find the train to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but how are we getting to this cauldron thingy?" Black Star asked.

"Oh, that's simple!" Lord Death said. "Now that Maka and Soul are here we can start! Everyone place a hand on this cup." We all did as we were told, though everyone was very confused.

"What is this supposed to do?" Black Star asked. The clock had struck eight at that very moment, and we were being pulled through space. It was one of the most frightening things to have ever happened to me. It felt as if someone was pulling on my stomach and trying to turn me inside out. I guessed that this is what it felt like to be dissected by Professor Stein.

Thankfully, the feeling only lasted a second, and we found ourselves on solid ground again. That's when we saw it. The Leaky Cauldron. I had expected it to be a bit rundown based on the name alone, but this place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in centuries. You would think that witches would be able to clean it with their magic. I made a face. "Do we really have to stay _here_?" I asked rhetorically. Our rooms had already been paid in advance.

Once inside, it wasn't too terrible, but the inn did look rather old. The innkeeper freaked me out too, seeing as he had no teeth. Our room (the girls' room) was fairly clean, and each of us had a bed, which was nice. Though Patty was jumping on hers while her sister was trying to get her to stop. The one thing I really didn't like though was that we were so close to many witches. I could sense their souls, even with my Soul Perception off. It made me nervous.

Tsubaki looked at me in concern. "Are you going to be alright, Maka?" she asked.

I gave her a weak smile. "It's nothing," I lied. "Just that a lot more witches are here than I thought."

"Are you sure?" she asked, still concerned.

I nodded. "I should probably get used to it anyway."

Tsubaki still looked like she didn't entirely believe me, but at that moment Patty fell off the bed with a loud thud. "Owww!" she exclaimed, while laughing hysterically.

"What did I tell you, Patty?" Liz reprimanded. "I told you not to jump on the bed because you might fall off!"

"She really is a strange girl," I whispered to Tsubaki. Tsubaki just smiled and nodded. That's when we heard a knock on the door, and we all looked up to see Kid, Soul, and Black Star standing in the doorway. "Would you girls like to join us in exploring Diagon Alley?" Kid asked. "Patty, why are you on the floor?"

She giggled. "I fell off the bed!" Kid just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway we are off," Kid said. "The patron of the establishment is going to show us how to get there."

Patty got off the ground, and all of us girls followed the guys out. We were all very curious about this "Diagon Alley" place. It was hidden away from normal people or "Muggles" as the people here called non-witches.

We found Tom, the guy without any teeth, and he showed us to a courtyard in the back of The Leaky Cauldron. He pushed a few of the bricks in, and the brick wall disappeared. Thus, we had our first look at a witching shopping center. We walked into the narrow street, and the brick wall closed back up behind. I suddenly felt trapped. My Soul Perception, usually very helpful, was going all over. There was nothing but witches every which way, and even though I was certain it was off, it was still overwhelming.

We were walking down the crowded street, but I was hardly paying attention to where we were going. I was looking all over the place, trying to search for a single soul that didn't belong to a witch or a place without any witches, but there was none to speak of. I felt my eyes searching wildly and my breath starting to get faster and lighter.

That is when I felt what saved me. I felt someone grasp my hand. I looked up to see Soul looking back at me. "It's okay, Maka," he said. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

I smiled at him, and squeezed his hand tightly. "Thank you, Soul." He nodded. His hand like an anchor to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Soul Eater**

* * *

Diagon Alley was full of people, or more witches and wizards. It took everything in me to keep my composure. Unlike Maka, who was obviously about to lose it. Her eyes were looking all over the place, and her breathing was getting heavier. I couldn't blame her. It would be difficult to be able to see all their souls and not be able to pretend that they weren't witches. I didn't know what else to do, so I took her hand in mine.

The way she looked at me! As if I had saved her or something. I felt like I needed to explain myself. "It's okay, Maka," I said to her, softly enough so the others couldn't hear me. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

She looked so relieved. "Thank you, Soul," she said, so weakly it was almost pathetic. It was kinda cute, too. She squeezed my hand so tightly though, and it got worse every time we passed a large group of witches. I was alright with that as long as my meister was okay and not hyperventilating anymore.

Once Maka calmed down, she hadn't let go of my hand, but it was much more enjoyable because her grip had lightened up. No one else had a panic attack, though I wondered why Kid didn't have the same reaction as Maka. He had a strong soul perception, not as strong as Maka's but still… I shook my head. It didn't really matter, and dwelling on matters that couldn't be answered wasn't cool at all.

"Are we actually gonna go in a shop?" I asked after we walked the entire length of Diagon Alley for the second time. Kid had started freaking about the usual, that nothing here was symmetrical. What an uncool weakness to have.

"We should start buying our supplies for school," Maka said, which was so like her.

"Did you even bring the list?" I asked her. "I have no idea what we even need."

She smiled at me brightly. "Of course I did! It's in my pocket." I rolled my eyes. She was such a goody-good. She reached in her pocket and pulled it out. The list seemed long.

"How much do we need for one year at school?" I asked in surprise.

"We won't really get a chance to get this stuff anywhere else," Kid said, looking over Maka's shoulder at the list. I lifted my eyes from the list long enough to see Tsubaki eyeing mine and Maka's entwined hands. Maka seemed to see it, too. She blushed at the questioning look in Tsubaki's eyes. I smiled and looked back at the list, not bothered by her glance. Tsubaki was just reading into things too deeply.

"Do we seriously need a broom? I mean Maka and I can already fly," I said, annoyed.

"You aren't going to be able to change into a weapon while we are at Hogwarts, or at least in front of the others," Maka said, looking at the rest of the list. I sighed.

We needed to get a toad, cat, rat, or owl too apparently. I guess we should have brought Blair after all, but if I had suggested it, Maka would have given me a good hit to the head with a book. We also needed to get our uniforms for the year. Unlike the DWMA, we actually needed a uniform when going to school, and this uniform looked completely ridiculous. I could never be cool in it.

We decided to go to the bookstore first. We all had the same schedules as it seemed that each class or house class, or something along that line, had all the same schedules. Which wasn't completely different for the Academy, at least not for the EAT class.

The bookstore was about as entertaining as you would expect a bookstore to be, not very, but Maka was a having a great time looking around. She even seemed to let go of her fear of this place a little. She released my hand, at least. It had really started hurting. I smiled as she tried to stick her nose in just about every book she saw.

"Lord Death gave us just enough money for what we need, remember?" I said quietly to her.

She gave me one of her signature looks. "Yes, I remember, but I do have some money saved," she said, then went back to looking at a book about something called a hypogriff. Whatever that was.

"Do you really want to waste that on a witch's book?"

"Can we go now?" Black Star asked before Maka could answer. "It's so boring in here, and a man as big as me shouldn't be stuck in a boring place!"

"No, we cannot," Kid said, trying to organize the bookshelves. "We haven't found all our books for the year yet."

"Maybe we could find them easier if you weren't rearranging the whole store," Black Star said. "Besides, I don't need books!"

I almost felt bad for Tsubaki and Liz because they were the only ones looking for the textbooks. Liz eventually gave up on trying to find everything by herself. She went up to ask the clerk for seven of each textbook we needed. The clerk seemed more than happy to do something other than sit around and watch us.

We were out of there in the next few minutes and heading back to The Leaky Cauldron with our heavy bags. Maka gripped my hand again as soon as walked out. It hurt when she grabbed on, but at least she wasn't strangling my hand anymore.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Am I gripping too tightly?"

I gave her a tight smile. "Not anymore," I said. She looked like she was about to let go, but I held her hand tightly. "It's okay. I'll be fine." She gave me a smile, a much stronger one than before.

We walked back to The Leaky Cauldron this way, and Maka reluctantly let go of my hand once we were inside the tavern. We were behind the others so they hardly noticed us walking in. "It's much easier to handle in here," she said as I walked her up to her room. "It might take some getting used to." Her face was scrunched up in disgust.

"I can't imagine what it must be like being able to sense so many of them," I said.

She shook her head. "It's just so overwhelming that even with my Soul Perception off, I can still sense them," she said. "I kept feeling like we were going to be attacked at any second. I can see what Lord Death meant by good witches and bad witches now, though. They definitely had a different presence to them than the other witches we have encountered."

"Are you saying that you won't be needing to hold my hand anymore?" I asked.

Maka blushed. "I don't know," she said. "Thanks for that by the way."

"No problem," I said, looking away. "I should get going before Kid and Black Star notice I'm gone."

She nodded and went into the room. I headed up to "guys'" room. Black Star and Kid had already looked settled in, and I jumped on my bed. "What took you so long?" Black Star asked. "We almost thought you got left behind in the Alley."

"Nah, just talking to Maka about stuff," I said shrugging.

"Well, if that's all," Black Star said.

I nodded, and stared at the ceiling. Kid was off in his own world, reading some book about symmetry, of course. I was kinda surprised he had found a book about that in a witches' bookstore. Black Star was doing push-ups and then sit-ups. I, on the other hand, was doing absolutely nothing but looking at this ceiling. I needed something to do, but I really didn't feel like going anywhere on my own. These two wouldn't want to be going anywhere any time soon. I'm sure Maka didn't want to go back out to Diagon Alley. Maybe I could convince her to go looking around London with me, but she would probably just tell me we needed to study more about this school or something.

That left one thing to do. Sleep.

* * *

Maka

I walked into the room to see Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters staring at me expectantly. I froze by the door, like I was under arrest or something. "What?" I asked them.

"So, you and Soul, huh?" Liz asked.

"What about Soul and me?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh, come on, Maka," Liz said.

"You guys were _totally_ holding hands out there in the Alley!" Patty said cheerfully.

"So what?" I said defiantly. "Soul was just helping me through Diagon Alley. You guys don't have Soul Perception so I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Kid has soul perception, too," Tsubaki pointed out.

"He has been around more witches than me, too," I said, not knowing if that was true. "Plus, he's a reaper. It's easier for him to handle these situations than me."

"Uh huh," Liz said, smiling. "That's a good excuse."

I was getting frustrated now. Why did they assume that Soul had more than one reason to hold my hand? Then again, they didn't know him as well as I did, or the mean things he said to me sometimes. It's not like I liked him in that way either. "Soul and I are friends and partners," I told them. "Nothing more."

"Why are you blushing then?" she asked.

"I'm not!" I said, though I knew I was.

"If you say so," Liz said, obviously not believing it. Patty and Tsubaki started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing," Tsubaki said. "Nothing at all." I went to the desk in the corner of the room and pulled out the book I found about Hogwarts and started studying.

* * *

Soul

It was finally the day we were going to this Hogwarts, and we were already lost. Looks like Platform 9 and ¾ didn't exist. Not at King's Cross anyway. "You have to go through the wall," a girl with ginger hair said as she walked by us.

I gaped at her. "How the hell are we supposed to do that?"

She giggled. "You guys are obviously new to Hogwarts," she said. "Though, you look older than most first year students."

"We're transfer students," Tsubaki explained. "How did you know we were going to Hogwarts?"

She nodded at our cart full of stuff. "Not many people carry this much or as unusual stuff as we do."

"Good point," Tsubaki said with a smile. Just then another girl, holding the hand of a boy who looked to be the red-haired girl's older brother, came up to her.

"Ginny," the girl said. "Who are these people?"

"They are transfer students," Ginny said. "From America I'm guessing by the accents."

"Yes, we are. You said we had to go through a wall, correct?" Kid asked, looking at his watch. "Which one exactly?"

"This one over here," she said, pointing over to the wall closest to us. "I'm sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Ginny Weasley. The red-head over there is my brother Ron, but he won't be going to Hogwarts this year. And that's his girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

We all introduced ourselves in turn. We had decided the previous night that some of our names would be a little too odd for this new school, and since our mission was to blend in, that might become a problem. I was now Soul Evans again, Black Star was Blake Star, and Death the Kid was now Devon Kidd.

"Ok, I will take the lead if you would follow me," Ginny said. She ran straight through the wall, completely gone like she had never been there in the first place. Us Academy kids were all taken aback by the sudden disappearance, but Ron and Hermione seemed to think nothing was out of place.

"Should we go first, or would one of you want to have a stab at it?" Hermione asked.

"Come on, Tsubaki," Black Star said. "We'll go next."

"Alright," Tsubaki said nervously. They both ran at the wall and disappeared just as Ginny had.

Maka and I were next. We ran at the wall, and even though I had seen three other people go through it, I still expected to feel the brick in my face. That didn't happen though. We passed through as easy as we did through the air. We stood in front of what seemed to be a train station within a train station. There were a lot more people here, though. It was all of the students at Hogwarts after all. There was also only one train that didn't look like it would fit half the people standing around. A big red one that had golden lettering that said: _Hogwarts Express_. At least we knew we were in the right place.

There were so many witches and wizards around again that Maka clung to my hand. She had been getting a little more accustomed to their presences over the last few days in The Leaky Cauldron and exploring Diagon Alley, but this had to be at least ten times worse.

I smiled. "How are going to deal with this once we actually get to the school?" I asked her quietly.

She looked at me, completely serious. "It will be easier there. They will be spread out instead of in this giant bee's nest."

"If you say so," I said with a shrug.

Once Kid, Liz, and Patty made it through the wall, along with Hermione and Ron, we made our way to the train. We all hopped on, and we found two compartments across from each other. They only held six per compartment, so Maka and I decided to sit with the people we met at the train station. Though Kid was freaking out about how there were two on one side and three on the other. Eventually he came to the conclusion to sit on the floor so that it would be symmetrical. I shook my head. Some people never change.

"So, what school do you guys go to in the US?" Hermione asked.

Maka smiled at her. We had already come up with a bunch of answers to questions we were most likely to be asked. This was one of them. "We were home schooled," she replied. "We grew up in a small town, so our parents all decided to pitch in and become our education."

Her jaw dropped. "They were the only ones to teach you about magic?"

Maka nodded. "It was a town full of witches and wizards, and they all have schooling elsewhere. It's not like they're inexperienced."

Hermione's brow was furrowed. "That is odd," she said. "I have never heard of such a thing."

"It's not like many knew about it," Maka said. "It was kept pretty much under wraps. Society can be very prejudice against us, and our neighboring towns were already suspicious."

"I see," Hermione said. At that point, she decided to change the subject. "Did you two read any of the books for the classes this semester?"

"I started, but I haven't had much time to read them because of the transfer," Maka said. "Soul probably hasn't even started."

"Nope," I said, leaning back. I realized at that moment that Maka and Hermione were like two peas in a pod. They were so much alike it was ridiculous. They would probably have a competition to see who got the best grades by the end of the year. How incredibly lame.

I decided now was probably as good a time as any to sleep. I closed my eyes. It helped that Maka and Hermione's conversation sounded like a lesson, though I did hear a few comments from Ginny here and there. I still fell asleep in no time.

When I woke up it was evening. Maka and Hermione had stopped speaking and had their noses deep in a book. Ginny had also dosed off. I looked over in the cart with my other friends. Liz was doing her nails while Patty was drawing something with her crayons. I had no idea what Kid was doing, but he was still on the floor. Black Star was as out as I had been, and Tsubaki looked like she was sewing or something.

"How long till we're there?" I asked.

Maka looked up from her book. "Oh, you're up," she said, surprised. "According to Hermione, we have about another two hours before we get there."

I groaned. "That long, really?" I sighed and decided to bring out my music player. I put in my earplugs and drowned out the rest of the world. I loved music. I loved playing music, but I couldn't play as well as my brother, Wes. He was a world famous violinist, and I was just known as the brother of said violinist that vaguely knew how to play the piano. I really hoped no one guessed who I was. Evans was a common enough name, but Soul wasn't.

I shook my head. It wasn't cool to worry. These witches probably had no idea about me. It's not like I was the one who was world famous, after all. I let myself sink into the music, which wasn't hard at all.

What seemed like an eternity later, we finally pulled up to Hogwarts. We didn't get the full view until we were completely off the train. Though it was dark, I could tell it was magnificent. There was a giant lake right out in front of what looked to be a castle. It had so many towers and looked so big I couldn't even begin to comprehend how they made this. Then I remembered who went to this school. It certainly was beautiful, though, and obviously, witches didn't waste any effort on building their schools.

"Is this seriously Hogwarts?" I heard Maka ask.

Ginny giggled and nodded. "Yes, it is," she said. "It is a lot to take in all at once, isn't it?"

"You lot will have to go with the first year students," Hermione said, pointing at a group of eleven year olds. "You will need to be sorted into Houses."

"Oh, great," I said, looking over at the kids. They all looked so frightened and lost. Maybe I could scare a few of them. All I would need to do is smile.

"Come on, Soul," Maka said, taking my hand and pulling me over to the kids. The others followed suit. We stood around for what felt like the longest time. That's when the biggest man I had ever seen showed up. Everyone, including us Academy students, looked up in fright.

"Th' name's Hagrid," he said in a deep, rumbly voice. "I will take ya firs' year students t' where ya gotta go." Then he spotted us. "Wha're ya doin' here? Yer not firs' years."

"We are transfer students from America," Tsubaki said. "We were told we should go with the first year students so we could get…sorted."

"Ah, I see; I see," Hagrid said. "Come wi' me now, all o' ya!"

He led us to a bunch of boats. Thankfully, all of us Academy students were in the same boat. The actual first year students were stuffed into the other ones. The boats started moving once we were all in.

"Magic," I heard Kid next to me whisper. We were well on our way to our new school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Maka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Soul Eater**

* * *

It took what felt like forever to get to the school. Though the boats were moved by magic, they were slow moving. It had not been long after sunset when we got off the train, but it felt like midnight by the time we finally got to a hallway off to the side of the Grand Hall (I had studied the map before we arrived), waiting to be sorted.

The time finally came. We walked out into the Great Hall in alphabetical order, I was the first in the line-up, of course, and as we stood in front of everyone, the Sorting Hat flew out singing some strange song. This school really was strange.

I was called up. I knew where we were all going, though. We had been promised into Gryffindor by the Headmistress. That is where most of the targets for the followers would be. The Sorting Hat was placed on my head and started talking quietly to me.

"Ah, one of the meisters of the great DWMA, are we?" it asked me, ever so quietly. I was so shocked it knew this that I nearly took it off my head. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he whispered. "GRYFFINDOR!" he yelled across the Great Hall.

I was still a little shaken up from what he had said to me, but I took my seat at the Gryffindor table where I was welcomed with much cheering. I looked at the rest of my friends' faces as they were sorted as well. Each of them were as shocked as I was that the Hat knew who they were. We didn't dare talk about it at such a full table. There were only ten in Gryffindor's first year class total, not including us. That seemed to be the norm for most of the Houses, though.

There was a grand feast where the food magically appeared on the table. I was a little skeptical that the food wasn't just an illusion, but my stomach growled and decided for me. I dug into the deliciousness sitting in front of me.

I was full halfway through the meal, as most people were, but of course, Black Star was still eating. "Black Star are you ever full?" I asked.

Black Star just gave me a garbled answer since he could never have his mouth empty. "He does have quite the appetite," Tsubaki said. "I can never seem to cook enough to keep him full."

Soul laughed beside me. "That doesn't surprise me," he said. Just then, our friends from the train came to sit by us.

"Sorry we didn't congratulate you lot sooner," Hermione said, sitting next to Kid who was trying to convince Liz to let him do her eyebrows again, while Ginny sat beside Patty, who was building a fort out of the rolls we had been given, across from them.

"Yeah, we had some old friends to say hello to," Ginny explained.

"I didn't know you two were in Gryffindor, as well," Tsubaki said.

They both smiled. "Well, we are," Ginny said. "I'm surprised all of you got placed in Gryffindor."

"I don't know. It was the Hat's choice, after all," I lied with a shrug. "I was a little freaked out when it started talking to me, though."

Soul and Tsubaki both nodded in agreement. "Not me!" Black Star said. "Nothing that stupid and insignificant could scare as big a man as me!"

Ginny and Hermione gave him a strange look. "Just ignore him," Soul said. "He says that a lot." The girls looked from him to Black Star, who had went back to eating, and decided to ignore him. A wise choice.

The feast was over soon after that. We were led up to our new House then. We stood in front of a moving painting of an extremely fat lady. Hermione said something absolutely ridiculous sounding to her, and the painting opened to show a commons area. We were led to our rooms by Hermione and Ginny. "You will be staying in our room," Hermione said to us girls. "As for the boys, you guys get your own room."

"How come the boys get their own room, but we don't?" Patty asked.

Hermione smiled. "It's just Ginny and me in the room with you, but all the other boys' rooms are full for the moment."

"Oh, ok!" Patty said. The guys were shown their room first, which was about halfway up the tower. We headed to the very top. Ours was the very last room, of course. I was surprised to find the room had all our luggage already up here and by our beds already. "Wow," was all I could think to say. There were just enough beds for the six of us. "What about the other girls in your year? Don't you guys usually all share one room?"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged somewhat bitter smiles. "I guess you can say we got special privileges," Ginny explained.

I didn't push them any further. I would figure it out eventually. I started unpacking. I decided to go with just the basics. PJs, toothbrush, and toothpaste, the usual stuff. Once I was changed and my teeth were clean, I hopped into bed. I knew I needed to contact Lord Death, but everyone else needed to be there too. Then we would meet with McGonagall after classes tomorrow.

I stared at the ceiling until I was sure that Ginny and Hermione were both asleep, which didn't take very long. It had been a long day of traveling, after all. I was about ready to fall asleep myself. I fought the urge to stay in my bed and got up. Tsubaki and Liz soon followed suit. We had to shake Patty awake, though. Once she was up, we headed for the boys' room.

I knocked on the door and Soul answered. "You guys ready?" I asked.

He gave me a sharp-toothed grin. "Yep, let's go," he said, waving Kid, and Black Star over. We walked out of the Gryffindor area and wandered into a deserted room close by. Kid did a few hand gestures and a purple light showed in the shape of Lord Death's mask on the floor as he summoned his father.

"Meisters Maka, Kid, and Black Star reporting in," Kid said, formally.

"Hello! Hello!" Lord Death said after we greeted him. "How are you all? Did you make it to Hogwarts alright?" We all said we did. "Good! Good! Now have any of you looked at the list I gave you?"

Everyone looked at me, but I was about to disappoint them. "We haven't had much time to look over them," I said. That earned me another look. "I will look it over tonight, though."

"I see, that's good!" Lord Death said. "That should be all for tonight. Just checking to see you made it there alright! Nighty night kids!" And with that, he was gone.

"I can't believe a goody good like you didn't do what you were told to do, Maka," Black Star said.

I shrugged, too exhausted to argue with him. Honestly, I had forgotten about it. "Whatever," I said. "Let's just go to bed. I'm tired."

So that is what we did. Instead of going to bed, though. I did finally check that list.

-Harry Potter

-Ron Weasley

-Hermione Granger

-Neville Longbottom

- Ginny Weasley

-Luna Lovegood

There were a few more, but the list went in order on who would be the most likely targeted. It looked like our new friends were in some deep trouble. I looked over at them and decided that I could deal with that in the morning. I crawled under the covers and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the sun coming up over the horizon. I was the first one up, but that was nothing new. I got out of bed and started getting ready for my first day at Hogwarts. By the time I was finished, everyone else was just getting up. "Geez, Maka," Liz said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Why are you up so early?"

"Just excited, I guess," I said.

"You don't look much different in this uniform, though," Liz said. It was true. The only big differences were the colors, the length of the skirt (which felt too long), and the cloak we had to wear during school hours.

I just shrugged. Ginny and Hermione left the room to head to the showers, but I stopped the others. "They're on the list," I said. "That's why they get their own room separate from the rest of their class. So keep an eye on them."

They all nodded and went after Ginny and Hermione. Most people would have found it strange that more students, rather than teachers, needed our protection, but at the Academy, just about anyone could be in their predicament. I mean, most of the teachers were counting on my Anti-Demon Wavelength to defeat the evil of all evils, the Kishin Asura. It was a big burden, even for the meister of a Death Scythe. I sighed. Now was definitely not the time to think about the battle with the Kishin. Who knew when it would happen?

It was a while before everyone came back, and I had spent my time reading, of course. We all walked down together, and we knocked on the guys' room door once more. Once they were with us, we all headed to our first class. Soul and I were holding hands again. Partially because the place was completely alive with witches, and partially out of habit now. I got a few looks, but I didn't care. Hermione and Ginny were acting as our guides throughout the school.

It was all very confusing. The stairs would move at random times and all the halls looked the same to me. It was all so confusing. I took a deep breath. That is how the DWMA felt like when I first started. The only place I really knew how to get to was the Death Room because that is usually where I found my father. At least, when he wasn't with a woman. Anyway, I was very thankful for the guides here.

The first class, Charms, was long and boring. That is when we broke out the magic tool, Wand, though. None of us really knew how to use it, except for me because I was the only one who thought to practice with it. I sighed. I guess I knew what we were going to do tonight if we had the chance. I was just thankful Black Star and Patty didn't blow something up with it.

Our classes continued throughout the day. There wasn't a whole lot going on in the classes since it was the first day and all. I barely had any homework to do. Normally, this would have upset me, but since we had a lot to do today, it was probably best we didn't have much else on our plates.

Once we were done for the day, we told Hermione and Ginny that we were supposed to talk with McGonagall after our first day of classes. They happily showed us the way and told us the password to get up there, though we already knew it.

We were literally on our way up to see the headmistress McGonagall who had called us here. She was a little on the older side and looked like she wouldn't hesitate giving us each a good beating if need be, but in a way she was kind natured, not that she would ever let her students see that. The only way I could tell was because of my Soul Perception.

We all introduced ourselves to her, and she in turn introduced herself to us. "I am glad you could make it," she said in a tone that suited her appearance perfectly. Intimidating, but not overly so. "We haven't told the students in question about what we have found out, and we ask you to keep it that way." We all nodded in understanding. "We have found a few followers of the late Lord Voldemort. I am sure most of you have never heard of him before. The only thing you need to know is that he was a terrible man and took a great many good lives in his lifetime. Also, that he was defeated greatly because of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. There were a few others on the list, as well, but these three were the main components of his death, especially Mr. Potter.

"Now, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley no longer attend here, but we may need to convince them to stay if and when they visit. For they will visit eventually. What you seven will be doing is protecting these three, the other students and staff involved, and the school from these followers that have not been captured. We have no idea how extreme these followers are, but after the last few years, I decided it is better to be safe than to be sorry. What we will have you do is inspect the perimeter nightly. You will take the entire night in shifts, that way no one will be too tired for classes in the morning. Any questions?"

"A few," Kid said. "Do you know where we can find all these students? Even if they are not here, we can certainly check in on them often so as to make sure they are alright."

"I do," the headmistress informed us. "I will send you a list of their whereabouts by owl tomorrow. Any other questions before I let you go?"

"When does this nightly inspection start?" I asked.

She thought on this for a while. "I will let all of you settle in before you are swallowed into your new jobs. First shift will be in three days. I would say sooner, but I do not expect any large scale attacks so early in the year."

We all nodded, and there were no more questions asked. We were dismissed by McGonagall. We were met by Hermione and Ginny again. "How did it go?" Ginny asked.

"I think we learned everything we needed to, for now," I said with a smile. "At least about McGonagall."

They both laughed. "She can be very intimidating at times, can't she?" Ginny said as we were walking back to the Gryffindor commons area. Hermione said the password, and we were let in. I walked back up to our rooms to put back the cloak at least. It was nice to have in the cool castle, but inside the commons area, it was steaming. Most everyone followed suit.

While I was up in the room, I got asked the one question I always hated being asked. "So, you and Soul, huh?" Ginny said with that infuriating smile everyone always had on when they asked. This was the second time in a week, and it was getting old. "You two are cute together."

I blushed a tomato red, surely. "U-uh um, no," I said. "Soul and I are just really close friends is all."

"Then why were you guys holding hands?" she asked.

I shrugged, still red. "It calms me down, and he knows that," I said honestly. "I was super nervous about my first day today is all."

The two girls looked skeptically at me. It was Tsubaki to the rescue. "It's true," she said. I looked at her like she was my saving grace. "She is one of my best friends. She would have told me if something happened between them, but she hasn't so…" I smiled at her. There was no real way to explain the calming effects Soul had on me without giving away our secret.

"I still say you two would be adorable together," Hermione said. She got all glassy eyed, obviously thinking of her boyfriend. Liz and Patty giggled.

"What?" I asked them.

"It's nothing," Liz said. "She's obviously in love." She looked over to Hermione.

It was Hermione's turn to turn red, but she was still smiling. "It's true!"

I was getting sick of this girl talk. Maybe I just wasn't used to it since I lived with a guy, or maybe it was because my papa left me believing love was nothing more than a feeling easily shoved aside for someone prettier. I left the room once Hermione and Ginny started gushing about their boyfriends, and Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki hung on their every word. I grabbed a book, and went back to the commons area. I doubt they even noticed that I left.

There I found Kid trying to catch up on the reading. "Where is everyone else?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Soul and Black Star decided to go search for a basketball court to play, though I doubt they will find any here," he explained.

I shook my head. "Those idiots," I said. "This school's sport is Qudditch. I don't think they have anything other than a Qudditch field."

Kid looked up at me and smiled. "I tried telling them that, as well, but they didn't listen," he said, also shaking his head at their stupidity. "So, where are the other girls?"

I sat down in the chair across from him. "They are having girl talk up in the room," I said with a tad more disgust in my voice than I had intended.

"Girl talk?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, like all they are talking about are boys," I said. "Mainly about Hermione and her boyfriend." I rolled my eyes. "I left after that."

"Ah, I see," he said. "You are welcome to join me."

I smiled and brought up the book in my hands. "I figured I needed to occupy my time." There Kid and I read in relative silence until Soul and Black Star came back with the obvious news that they had not found a basketball court.

"It's just ridiculous!" Black Star complained. "Why _wouldn't_ they have a basketball court?"

"Have you ever thought that it might be because we aren't in America, and we are in a school for witches and wizards," I said, a little bit irritated, but my old friend was used to it by now. "They probably have no interest in basketball whatsoever."

"What do they do for fun?" he asked, starting to whine.

"Qudditch," I said immediately. "And before you ask, it is a game played strictly by witches. Maybe Hermione and Ginny can teach us to play eventually, but right now that is not where our focus should be." I looked around the room. There were only a few kids on the other side of the commons. They couldn't possibly hear me from here, not unless we spoke very loudly. "We have to focus on protecting the students on the list."

"Yeah, but we don't have to do that for another three days," Black Star said.

"Not officially," I informed him. "We do need to think of a schedule of who is going to take what shift, how long the shifts will be, and how we will get everyone on the list here, or how we will protect them if we can't."

Kid nodded; Soul didn't say anything, so I assumed he agreed with me. Black Star was another story. "Why? Can't we just figure that out once we get to it?" he asked, a little too loudly.

"You can leave the scheduling to me, Maka," Kid said, ignoring him. "I will make it perfect!"

I nodded. Better him than me. "Thanks Kid," I said. I almost flinched saying his name, but I remembered that people did call others by their last names here a lot. It was a good thing his new last name was Kidd. Black Star decided that he was bored with us and left for the room again.

"Most of the names on the list are already here," Kid said looking over the list of names and their whereabouts. "Neville Longbottom is an intern for Botany, Luna Lovegood and your new roommates are still students here. We only need to worry about Harry Potter and Ron Weasely."

"Alright, so our focus should mostly be on how to work out our watches," I said.

Kid wasted no time. He pushed the book he had aside and pulled out a sheet of parchment to write the schedule on. While he was doing that, I stared at the list, rather pleased that nearly everyone was still at Hogwarts. It made our jobs much easier.

"That isn't a whole lotta people," Soul said, leaning over my shoulder. I jumped. I had expected him to be gone by now. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye, and I felt myself turn a light pink.

"I know," I said. "We may have to draw a couple people here, and I am not sure how to do that."

"It depends on the person," he said, standing up straight. "I guess we could act as officials and tell them they have been ordered back to Hogwarts."

"That might work if we had badges or something," I said.

"We do have an abundance of witches and wizards around us. One of them can make some for us," Soul said.

I shook my head. "The only one I would trust to do that would be McGonagall, and I don't think she would go for it."

He sighed. "Well, I tried."

"Maybe we should spread a rumor about the dangers they are in," I said. "They might come back then."

"We would have to know who could get it to them, though," Soul pointed out.

"What if we just said something to Hermione or Ginny?" I suggested. "I know Hermione and Ron are dating. They are two of the top three. I don't know about this Harry Potter, but I could probably find out. They probably all know each other, so it would almost be easy."

He nodded. I interrupted Kid to see if he liked the idea. "Just as long we don't expose our purpose here," he said. "That is all that matters besides their protection."

"When should we start this rumor?" I asked the boys.

"I'd say as soon as possible," Soul replied.

"You said that the girls are up in the room talking?" Kid asked me. "You could bring it up while you are…girl talking."

Soul gave me a sly look. "Since when do you girl talk?" he asked.

I blushed. "I don't!" I said indignantly. "I left almost as soon as they started talking. It's not that easy Kid. They will be talking about boys and makeup and other girly things, not things that scare them."

"Maybe another time then," he said, focusing on the list once more. "It should definitely be soon that we bring it up to them. They will get to their friends faster that way."

I nodded, gathering my lists back up. I sighed. I really hoped they weren't still talking about boys, makeup, or anything really.

"We can always find a desolated area to practice our flying," Soul said, seeing how much I didn't want to go back up to my room.

Our flying had gotten much better since we had first tried it, but it was nowhere near perfect. I smiled and agreed. "I'll be right back," I said before I ran up to drop my lists off.

As I walked up to the room, I felt something strange. I sensed a witch's soul. That was nothing new, but something was off about this one. Something wrong. Evil, even. I ran to the room. I threw open the door, and there was a man about Hermione's age standing there, arms around Ginny.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in return. "How did you get in here?"

It was him. He had the evil on his soul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter**

Chapter 4: Maka

* * *

"How are you in the girls' room?" Hermione asked, her face a mask of complete surprise.

The man with the evil on his soul smiled. I wanted to run and push my new friends out of the way, but there was no way I could defeat him without Soul here. I also had to keep my cover. He wasn't hurting them yet. I would just have to keep my eye on him. "I asked McGonagall to take down the barriers for a few minutes so I could surprise Ginny," he explained.

"She actually agreed?" Hermione said, indignant and surprised now.

"I was surprised too," came the explanation.

"Well, we better get out of here soon before the barrier comes back up," Ginny said, taking the man by the hand and leading him to the door. That's when she saw me. I gathered my composure and smiled at the obvious couple. They went right by me and went down the stairs. I wanted to follow them, but I knew I couldn't, not right away. Not without looking suspicious.

"Who was that?" I asked Hermione when they were out of sight. I was ashamed that my voice was a little shaky when I spoke.

Hermione looked at me in shock. "You don't know who he is?" I shook my head. "He is Harry Potter. He defeated Voldemort, and the only one to survive the death curse once, let alone twice. He is rather famous amongst the witches and wizards here in England."

I looked after him. How was it that we were supposed to protect this Harry Potter, but he had an evil attached to his soul? Why was that there? Did he turn to the path of the demon when he defeated the other evil? Did he want what Voldemort had? Yes, keeping an eye on him would be for the best. I might have a chat with the headmistress about this, too.

"Huh, I knew our small town was known not to care about outsider information, but it is ridiculous to have never heard about _that_," I said, shaking my head. "I wonder what else the Elders have kept from us." The other girls from the Academy gave me a funny look. Luckily, Hermione was only looking at me.

Hermione shrugged. "It was the biggest news just about ever in the wizarding world if that's anything to go by. They might be keeping a lot from you."

I sighed in faux exasperation. "I knew it," I said quietly, and left the room. I hoped it sounded like we had trouble where we from, rather than I was trying to gain information on her friend. Tsubaki went after me.

"What was that all about, Maka?" she asked as we walked down the stairs.

"I think this Harry Potter may be one of the followers," I said in an almost whisper. "He had some sort of evil on his soul, but it wasn't a Kishin egg. That doesn't mean anything, unfortunately. The evil was still there; it just hasn't consumed his soul yet."

"You can't be serious!" Tsubaki exclaimed, almost too loud. She seemed to realize this and lowered her voice. "Isn't he one of the people on the list?"

I nodded. "I don't know why he has that evil on his soul. I plan to talk to McGonagall about this. Until then, I will keep an eye on him," I explained.

"And that's why we are going downstairs? To find Ginny and Harry?" she asked. I nodded again.

"I need to get Soul first, though," I said. "Just in case." I know I could have used Tsubaki if worse came to worst, but since Soul was my weapon partner, I used him better than anyone else. Besides, it was easier to resonate souls with him than Tsubaki.

She nodded. "I can get…Blake to come too," she said, hesitating to say her meister's new name.

I smiled. "That would be perfect," I said as we walked up to the guys' door. I knocked and Soul answered.

"What's up?" he asked in his normal bored tone.

"I think I found a follower," I told him. "Mind getting Black- I mean Blake for Tsubaki?"

"Hey Blake!" Soul called over his shoulder. "Let's leave Kid to his studying. I think we can handle one follower on our own."

Black Star soon came into view. "Let's go!" he cried, pulling Tsubaki along down the stairs. I rolled my eyes at Black Star's enthusiasm for fighting. He had obviously overheard the conversation between Soul and myself.

Soul and I followed them at our own pace. When we finally reached the last step of the tower, we saw Tsubaki trying to keep a hold on her meister, telling him to calm down and stay put. We moved to a darker part of the room, lurking in the shadows to stay out of view.

"Where is this follower?" Soul asked.

I saw him sitting in one of the comfy chairs, sitting across from Ginny, but they had pulled the chairs very close together. "He's the one with Ginny," I said, trying not to make it too obvious that I we were all staring at him.

Soul peeked over at him. "He doesn't look like a follower of an evil wizard," he said.

"There's something else," I told him. "This is Harry Potter. He is on the list of people we need to protect, but I swear there is something on his soul that is evil. I can't really describe it, but it's definitely there. I'm sure Kid would say the same thing if he saw it."

Soul looked at me now. "Are you sure it isn't something else?"

"Positive."

"One of us should go to McGonagall, then," he said.

I nodded in agreement. I looked over to Tsubaki and Black Star, who obviously wanted a fight. "Maybe we should send Tsubaki and Black Star to go," I suggested. "Black Star looks like he is about to punch the guy in the face."

Soul chuckled at this and agreed. I leaned over to the other meister and weapon duo. "Okay, so you guys are going to go talk McGonagall, alright?" I told them. "We need this resolved quickly, and you are the fastest runner, Blake. Soul and I will keep an eye on him."

Black Star smiled cockily. "Of course I am!" he said quietly and left Soul and I standing there, Tsubaki trailing after him.

"What's next?" Soul asked once Tsubaki and her meister were out of sight.

"We wait to see if he does anything," I told him. "Hopefully, they don't leave this place for somewhere more private. He nodded, and we were silent, simply watching the couple from our hiding spot.

It felt like an hour before Black Star and Tsubaki got back. Tsubaki just shook her head and made a gesture that said "follow me" once she walked up to us. We reluctantly did so. I didn't want to leave Ginny alone in the hands of this Harry Potter, but if Tsubaki thought it was alright, then it should be okay.

We followed her up in the guys' room, closing the door behind us. "McGonagall told us that Harry is not an evil person. She is completely sure of this. She told us that Voldemort hit Harry with a spell when he was an infant, and the Dark Lord somehow left part of his soul in Harry, a Horcrux she called it. Anyway, she said that even though the Horcrux had been destroyed with Lord Voldemort, there was probably a faint imprint left on Harry's soul, and that is why you thought he was evil. Nothing to worry about."

I took this all in. Was that even possible? I had never heard of such a thing, but I suppose it could be possible. Still, I don't think I would let Harry too far out of my sight for a while, just to be sure.

"Now that that's settled," Soul said. "Maybe we can introduce ourselves to the guy. I mean, we do need to protect him still."

I nodded. "You coming too, Kid?" I asked.

He looked up from his book. "Oh, I suppose I should," he said, closing the book.

We headed back down to the common area. We met Harry and Ginny on their way back down the stairs. "Hey Ginny!" I said a little awkwardly. "Who is this?"

She blushed a light shade of red and said, "This is my boyfriend Harry Potter." She in turn introduced all of us to him.

"So are you going to Hogwarts, too?" Tsubaki asked kindly.

"Oh, no!" Harry said. "I already have a good job within the Ministry of Magic."

Tsubaki smiled and nodded like she understood. I didn't though. Soul and I were still enrolled in the DWMA even though he was a death scythe. Then again, I did want to be a three star meister, and I'm sure Soul wanted to be a three star weapon. Still, you would think he would want to get his last year of schooling out of the way. I would.

I was still bothered by this Harry Potter's soul. It seemed too convenient that McGonagall had an excuse for the evil on his soul. I think that is why the next words that flew out of my mouth were so cruel sounding. "You didn't think you had to learn anymore, or something?"

The only ones who didn't look at me like I was crazy were Black Star and Soul. Black Star didn't care enough about what was going on around him to notice, and Soul could read my soul wavelength. He knew I was still suspicious of Harry. "Maka takes school very seriously," Soul explained my attitude. "The fact she is even away from a textbook right now is a miracle."

I wanted to glare at him, but I refrained, simply because I knew he was saving my butt right now. "It's true," Kid said. "Maka is very studious."

"So you're like Hermione then?" Harry said.

I gave him my best fake smile, though it wasn't very good. "I guess. We just met the other day, but I can tell already that we will be good friends!" I said a little too enthusiastically.

"So, Harry," Tsubaki started, "what do you do in this Ministry of Magic?"

"Well I am in the Auror Department within the Ministry," he explained, slowly dragging his eyes from me to Tsubaki. He was obviously confused about my strange behavior. Not that I cared. Kid and Tsubaki started to question him about his job, but I walked away, making an excuse of being tired. Tsubaki, Black Star, and Kid could handle him if something happened. Soul followed after me.

"Ok, what's up?" Soul asked once we were out of earshot. "Why don't you trust that Potter guy?"

I sighed. How could I explain it? "Just because McGonagall comes up with a half-ass answer about why he has evil on his soul doesn't mean we can suddenly trust him!"

"You think McGonagall was lying about Harry?" he asked, shocked.

"It seems so convenient, can you really blame me?" I asked, starting to get frustrated.

"Yeah, but why would she lie to us about something so important?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe she doesn't want to believe it herself!" I nearly exclaimed. I tried my best not to, though. We were in a hallway full of dorm rooms. "I mean this is the guy that defeated their Kishin! I wouldn't want to think that of anyone who saved me too!"

Soul thought this over. "You do have a point," he said. "I still think we should give him a chance, though. It might be true, and we don't want to attack him unnecessarily. That would most definitely not be cool."

"So, what do we do then?" I asked, knowing he was right.

He gave me a sharp-toothed smile. "We watch him like a hawk and make sure he isn't up to something," came his response.

I smiled back at him. "That's not a bad idea," I said. "I guess a little bit of my genius has rubbed off on you after all."

He rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. "Whatever, Maka," he said. We were standing outside his room, and his hand was on the door handle.

"When are we going to start watching him then?" I asked.

"Well, I did overhear him say that he is going to be staying a few days here at Hogwarts to be with Ginny," Soul said with a widening of his smirk. "How sappy-oof!" I hit him in the stomach. "Anyway, he gets to stay in my room with Kid and Black Star since we have two extra beds."

I brightened up at that. "You can watch him then," I said. "When he leaves, we will be able to leave campus and make sure he isn't doing anything shifty then too. I feel like I'm in a mystery novel!"

Soul rolled his eyes again. "Sure," he said in a sarcastic tone. I decided to ignore him. "I'm gonna go to bed now. Night, Maka."

"Night, Soul," I said as I started making my way up to the girls' room. I was distracted though. I was like the heroine of my own novel; it was like being in a dream. Once I got to my room, I realized sleep might not be so easy. Hermione, Liz, and Patty were all still up here and talking about girl stuff. "Are you guys not going to see Harry?" I asked them.

Hermione's head shot up. "Oh shoot!" she exclaimed. "I forgot he was here!" I guessed she had wanted to let Ginny and Harry have a few moments to themselves but got lost in conversation once more. She ran out of the room.

"Are you guys not going to introduce yourselves to him?" I asked the Thompson sisters. "He's going to be here for a bit."

Liz shrugged. "It's getting late," she said. "I think it's about time to get ready for bed, right Patty?"

The younger sister yawned and nodded. She didn't even bother changing out of her uniform before flopping onto her bed. I couldn't help but giggle a little at her exhausted state. I soon followed suit, though in my pajamas. I guess we could practice with Wand another night. I crawled under the covers and fell into a welcome sleep. My dreams, on the other hand, were not so peaceful. I kept dreaming about this Harry Potter and his evil soul.

* * *

Two nights later Soul and I were on guard duty for Hogwarts. We had the mid shift, which I could tell already was the worst. We had to get up in the middle of the night and go back to sleep after scoping the entire grounds for approximately three hours straight, only to go back to bed and wake up in another three hours or so. More likely than not, I would not be able to go back to sleep. Once I woke up, it was hard for me to go back to bed.

I figured most of these nights were going to be a waste of time. The school had no history of Kishin attacks during peaceful times, like this was supposed to be. Because of this, I simply walked around the grounds with Soul in my hands, rather than flying. I didn't really need to walk because I could sense almost all souls on the grounds with my Soul Perception, but I did it anyway for two reasons. One, I would be asleep on my feet if I didn't move. Two, it was freezing out, and my blood needed to be moving around. Ok, it was about fifty degrees out, but when you are used to the desert heat, it is freezing.

"You think we'll see any action tonight?" Soul called from his weapon form.

I yawned as we passed The Forbidden Forest. "Probably not," I said. "It is only our first night on guard, and Black Star and Tsubaki said it was dead out here."

"Great," Soul grumbled. "How long have we been out here?"

I looked at my watch before remembering it didn't work here because it was an electronic watch. Why was I still wearing this stupid thing? I sighed. "My best guess is a half an hour." Soul started grumbling some more, but I just ignored him. I knew he would probably complain most of our time out here. Not that I could really blame him. It was cold, and we were both tired.

Our first night of guard duty passed without incident, so we tiredly walked back up to the rooms. I woke up a very grumpy Liz and Patty from their sleep. I could tell they both wanted to kill me for waking them from their sleep. I quietly told them in the hallway about what happened on our shift, which was nothing. They nodded and went down the steps. I went back into the room, changed back in my PJs, and climbed into bed. It took what felt like forever for me to fall back to sleep, but I somehow managed to fall back into a deep slumber.

I woke very groggily to the alarm a few hours later. I groaned as I got out of bed. I got a strange look from Ginny and Hermione. "Aren't you usually up before us?" Ginny asked.

I shrugged. "I just didn't sleep very well last night," I explained. They both nodded in understanding. I didn't get pressured too much, though. It had been Harry's last night, and Ginny and Hermione went down to say teary-eyed goodbye to him. The rest of us said a simply waved him off.

Classes were fairly normal. I was more tired than normal, but I could still pay attention. I couldn't say that about everyone else, though. The only ones who were really awake during classes were Kid, Tsubaki, and me. Everyone else was in full on sleep mode (Soul and Black Star), or well on their way to falling asleep (Liz and Patty). I shook my head. I didn't know how they could sleep through class. Sure, the grades we earned here weren't going on our transcripts, but I still wanted to have good marks, even here.

I kicked Soul in the leg once class was over. He jumped up with a start. "Class is over," I told him. He reluctantly got up and followed me to our next class where he proceeded to fall back asleep. This is how the rest of the day passed.

That night, though, was somewhat eventful. Soul and I were making our rounds again, and that's when I felt it. The presence of a Kishin egg, heading straight toward us. I didn't know if it was one of the followers, but I didn't care. A Kishin egg was a Kishin egg. I hid in wait for it. It felt like an eternity before it walked close enough to our hiding spot.

I jumped out as soon as I could without it sensing our presence. I came out slashing at its face. It ducked just in time. I cursed under my breath. Its turn to attack. It tried to attack me with its arm, which happened to be a very sharp, serrated knife. I blocked the attack, pushing his arm/blade out of the way and put some space between us by flipping over it so it couldn't attack me as easily as before. Then, once I was sure it was distracted by my sudden disappearance, I jumped and slammed Soul into the Kishin egg's body with as much force as possible. Its body disappeared, and its ugly red soul was all that remained of it.

I was breathing heavily as Soul turned back into human form. He was drooling again, like he always did when he had a tasty meal coming. "It's all yours, Soul," I said as I caught my breath. He licked his lips and swallowed the soul in one bite.

"That was easy," he commented once he got the soul down.

I nodded. "It obviously wasn't a follower, either," I commented. "It had a knife for an arm; it was a demon weapon. Must have been a stray."

Soul nodded and transformed back into a weapon, just in case. We were on high alert for the better part of the rest of our shift. We realized after a while that we had just managed to get one of the random Kishin eggs running around Great Britain. Nothing else happened for the remainder of our watch. We did happen to tell Tsubaki and Black Star about it when we traded shifts. Thankfully, we had the first shift this night, so I was almost instantly out when I went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Soul Eater**

* * *

The new kids were strange. There was just something about them that didn't seem normal. I think it might be because they are American. Though, one definitely has a Japanese name.

They were always tired, it seemed. Some even fell asleep in class, which was disgraceful. They obviously needed help with their magic. It's like they had gotten it over the summer or something. Their home schooling really must have been horrid.

They were nice enough. In fact, Maka and I got along quite well. We were well on our way to becoming close friends. We were similar to one another, except her temper was much quicker than mine. This was proven by how much she yelled at Soul or Black Star. Then again, I think they made her mad on purpose. They all seemed very close despite that. She spent a lot of time with Soul, which I found odd. There was obviously something more than friendship between them, even though they both denied it.

When I thought about it, they all had little groupings that they would stick with even more than the others within their entirety. Maka was rarely seen without Soul and vice versa. Tsubaki was always trailing behind Blake or making sure he wasn't getting into too much trouble. The Thompson sisters were usually the ones to help Devon with his OCD issues, which we had discovered pretty early on. I asked Maka about these pairings after I noticed it.

She shrugged. "We can't choose who our friends are," was all she told me. I tried to ask her why she was such great friends with someone who was so opposite of her. I mean Soul was lazy, insulted her at times, and didn't care for most of the things she did. She just smiled happily and said something about how Soul was only showing his "cool" side. I knew Soul was obsessed with being cool, but I didn't really think there was another side of him. Besides, those shark-like teeth and those red eyes gave me the creeps.

I couldn't talk, really. Ron and I still fought all the time, though I hadn't seen him since the day we left for Hogwarts. It is rather sad. He works in Hogsmeade, yet we hadn't seen each other in months.

It was months after the semester began, nearly Christmas already, and Maka and I were studying in the common area when Ron and Harry walked in. I jumped up in surprise and hugged them both. I looked over at Maka to ask her to go get Ginny. She looked so tense, she was practically glaring at Harry, and she ran up the stairs. How odd.

I made idle conversation with Ron and Harry as Maka went to tell Ginny. Ginny came down the stairs but there was no sign of Maka. I asked Ginny what happened to Maka when she hugged and kissed Harry and Ron. She just shrugged, saying, "She told me she had to study some more."

I frowned, but nodded. I would not be doing much studying since Ron was here, but she could have taken a break, at least. It was probably nothing, but there was something off about the situation. I shook the feeling. I was going to enjoy my time with my boyfriend while I had the chance.

That is when I saw Soul dragging Maka down the steps. She was fighting him the entire way. "Come on, Maka," he said through gritted teeth. "You need a break anyway." He passed us with a flick of his hand in greeting.

"I do not!" she protested loudly, trying to dig her feet into the ground to stop Soul. "It's only eight o'clock anyway!"

"Doesn't matter," came the boy's reply. "Everyone else is going, too."

Maka pouted, and then they disappeared out the door. The rest of their little group followed not long after. _I wonder what that was all about._ I thought to myself. I wanted to go after them.

Ever since the day I became friends with Harry and Ron, I had been in the business of sticking my nose in places where it shouldn't be and more often than not, getting in trouble for it. I was a rather proud of that fact, though. Tonight was no exception.

"We should go after them," I suggested.

Harry and Ron looked at me in shock. "Why?" Harry asked. "I mean it's not like they are doing anything wrong."

I shook my head. "You don't understand," I said. "You haven't been here. They act so strangely. I think that they might be up to something."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

I shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea, but something is definitely off about them. Wouldn't you agree, Ginny?"

The girl was silent for a few seconds, thinking it over. "Now that I think about it, yes, there is something odd about them."

"It doesn't hurt to go after them," I said. "Come on, we're going to lose them if we don't hurry." I started trailing after the mysterious group of teenagers, not waiting for my friends to catch up. Thankfully, they followed behind me.

As soon as I was out of the commons area, I had no idea where to go. The group had disappeared. I asked The Fat Lady which way they went. She pointed to the right. I ran, my curiosity getting the better of me. I soon heard Blake's voice. It was a good thing he was so loud. I followed his voice through the darkening halls all the way out to the Qudditch field. What were they doing out here?

"Maybe they want to play some Qudditch," Ron suggested. "I'm game."

I shook my head. "No, look." I pointed at the group who were starting to stretch. I listened in on their conversation.

"These rumors are freaking me out," Liz complained.

"Why, Sis?" Patty asked. "I'm sure you could take on this guy all by yourself, no problem!"

Ginny and I exchanged a look. What guy?

Liz and Devon rolled their eyes. "I don't think so, Patty," Liz said.

"I could!" Blake yelled, cocky as usual. "I would whoop his ass without even breaking a sweat!" He started laughing.

"Even if that's true Black Star, we need to be careful," Maka said, touching her toes. "He's going to be very powerful. We've already run into a few Kishin eggs while we were here, but they are nothing like this guy."

What was a Kishin egg? And why were they calling Blake "Black Star"? I think I heard wrong. This was so confusing. Maybe they would say more.

"Whatever, Maka," Blake said. "Even if he is a hundred times more powerful than those eggs, I can still beat him. I'm going to surpass Death, remember?"

Maka just sighed in irritation. This wasn't the first time any of us had heard that.

"How are you going to get those guys back there to stay, then, oh Great One," Soul asked in a sarcastic tone.

Were they talking about Harry and Ron? Who else would it be?

"Easy!" the blue haired boy cried. "Tie them up, of course." Everyone blanched at him.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Black Star," Tsubaki said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

She spent a few minutes trying to convince him why it was a bad idea, but she hadn't really done much in the end. Blake still wanted to tie someone up.

"Does anyone have a better idea?" he asked. The others were quiet. "That's what I thought. I gotta say, though, I thought you would agree with me, Maka."

"Me?" she asked in surprise. "Why?"

"You still don't like that Potter kid, right?" Blake explained. "I thought that might make you feel a little better about it." I looked up at Harry, who had a deceptively calm face.

She shrugged, standing now. "I don't think tying him up will help anything," she said. "They are wizards after all, and even Tsubaki couldn't chain them up forever; especially when one has evil on his soul."

Evil on his soul? Oh, she must be talking about Harry. The Horcrux must have left some sort of mark. How did she know about that though? She must have strong magic to see another's soul.

"Maka, you know what McGonagall said about that," Devon said calmly.

"Which just seems too convenient to me!" Maka nearly yelled. Soul put a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down. "You can see his soul too Kidd!"

"Not as strongly as you," he said. "Yes, I agree that something is there, but it is very faint. I don't know if that is because my Soul Perception is weaker than yours, or if it is because what lies on his soul is just an imprint, like McGonagall said."

Maka growled, something I thought I would never hear. "Let's just get this over with," she said angrily. She nodded to Soul and took off across the field and back. She was fast. "How long?" she asked as soon as she was back. She was barely out of breath. I was impressed.

"4 minutes and 57 seconds," Soul replied. He must have been counting in his head. "A little slower than normal for the mile."

"I can live with that," the girl said. The other girls went one by one, and then they raced. Maka won.

"I don't know why we even bother," Liz said as soon she came back to the end of the field. She had come in last so she was a little upset. "Maka has always been the fastest in our class. Plus, she's a meister."

"To keep in shape," Maka explained. It was the boys' turn. Blake was the fastest out of all of them.

"I gotta say," Soul said, as he crossed the invisible finish line, his hands on his knees and out of breath. "I agree with Liz on this one. I hate running."

Maka giggled at him. "And that's why I do all the running." Soul smirked at her while she froze, her gaze somewhere off in the distance. "Kidd?"

Devon snapped to attention. He looked over to where Maka's eyes were pointing, which seemed to be staring straight at us. Did she figure out that we were spying on them? "Oh, I see," he said.

Maka nodded. "What is it? What's going on?" Soul asked, worried.

"I hope you guys brought your wands!" Maka yelled over to us.

We all jumped in surprise. Though, after what she had said about seeing Harry's soul, I should have known that she knew we were here the entire time. Everyone but Devon and Maka in their group looked shocked when they spotted us.

We came out of our hiding spots, rather sheepishly might I add. We had been spying on our friends after all. "Why do we need our wands?" Harry asked as we walked up to the teens. He looked Maka up and down cautiously, wondering if she was going to attack him out right.

"There is an evil soul coming," she explained, unfazed by him. "I would suggest you bring them out if you have them, and if you don't, go inside. This isn't something you want to face defenseless." We all had our wands with us and pulled them out. She held out her hand out. "Soul!"

"You sure, Maka?" he asked, looking at us with an unreadable look on his face.

"She's right, Soul," Devon said. "We need every defense right now. Even if that means we blow our covers."

Soul grimaced but took Maka's hand, and then there was only a bright blue light. Once the light faded, there was a giant red, black, and gold scythe in her hands. I gaped. When I looked around to see if anyone else believed what they were seeing, I saw that Blake was holding some kind of chain in his hand, and Devon was holding two identical pistols upside down in his hands. There was no sign of Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, or Patty.

"Yes, they can turn into weapons," Maka cried over the wind that had started to pick up. I looked to the sky. Clouds were coming in quickly. It looked as if it would start to storm. I don't how that was possible without magic in the middle of winter. "Now, you need to focus. There is someone coming that wants to hurt all of you. We won't let that happen as long as we are alive, but we may need your help. There is a large group, and all of them are powerful."

I grasped my wand tighter and nodded. "Any second now," I heard Devon whisper.

They came silently. There was no way that anyone would have known that they were coming if these teens had not been out here. I shivered as I felt the evil radiating off the group. They looked like Death Eaters. "That's not possible," I whispered. We had either defeated all of them, or they were arrested. Sure, there was room for a few to have escaped, but this many? There must have been at least thirty people in the group.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I heard Maka's yell. She didn't sound the least bit scared. I don't know how that was possible at a time like this.

The apparent leader of the group stepped forward. He was hooded, so I couldn't see his face. He was tall and strong looking, I could tell that much. "Ah, so they send a group of little children to do their dirty work," he said in a menacing voice. "Very well, they call me Kian. I am here on the business of Lord Voldemort. In other words, we're here to kill you."

I gasped at the statement. I heard Ginny, Ron, and Harry do so as well. Voldemort was supposed to be dead. "Voldemort is dead!" Maka yelled back. "You must be talking about his replacement."

The scary looking man was not pleased by this statement that much was obvious with the way his shoulders stiffened at her words. "Be careful, Maka," I heard a voice coming from her scythe say. I gaped at it. It sounded like Soul, only distorted. I knew that he had turned into a scythe, but he could still talk to her like that? "Don't upset him too much."

"He will be better than _that_!" Kian screamed at her. "That man was a mere shadow of the real Lord Voldemort!"

"Leave now and we won't hurt you!" Devon yelled.

Kian just laughed. "What, a few kids with wands and weapons are really going to hurt us? Yeah, right!" He shot out the Death Curse at Devon. He dodged it with such ease. Kian looked shocked. It wasn't an easy thing to dodge, that curse. He could tell that something had changed. That this mission wasn't going to be so easy.

That's when Devon started shooting the guns at him. Kian disappeared, but the others started to attack as well. Everyone jumped into action then. Maka and Blake ran straight for the group of "Death Eaters". Devon stayed behind to attack from a distance with the rest of us.

Maka screamed something about a Witch Hunter and was now holding a giant glowing scythe in her hands. I stared at it. She slashed down a few of the enemy with the blade. She was lucky enough to catch a handful off guard. I was surprised to find that there were little red glowing lights in their wake. What were those?

Blake was now carrying some sort of sword in his hands and heaving it…er her at anything that moved really. He was fast. Really fast. He was met with some challenges, though. These Death Eaters were attacking back. He had to use his weapon to block their spells. He was using it more as a shield than a weapon now. They obviously saw him as the most formidable. I'm sure that would have stroked his ego greatly if he could see that. He really didn't need that.

Devon was starting to glow and his guns were changing from pistols to bazookas in a matter of seconds. Not to mention that two of the white lines in his hair connected. I had never seen anything like it. There was a powerful blast that shook the ground beneath me. I nearly fell because of it. The blast had gotten a few of the group, leaving more of the glowing red lights, but there were still many more left.

Overall, the battle seemed to be in favor of those three within the first few seconds. The rest of us weren't of much help, admittedly. We were too shocked by all that had happened in the last few minutes to really do much of anything. That is until Devon yelled at us.

"Do you want to be sitting ducks?" he asked, completely back to normal. The bazookas had gone back to being pistols and only half his head had the three stripes once more, creating his ever-hated asymmetry.

I snapped out of my shock then. I could think about all this later. I pointed my wand at the group and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" That caught someone by surprise. I said that spell a few more times. I threw a few other spells out, as well. It helped to be versatile. Thankfully, everyone else started fighting right alongside me.

The enemy retaliated with their counter spells, or by blocking the attacks altogether. They were a powerful group; there was no denying it. Then again, so was this group of teenagers I thought I knew. I doubted they were even really witches and wizards. They hadn't even had their wands with them. Instead, they were using these very powerful weapons, their friends, no less. I shook my head. I still wasn't ready to think about that yet. Now certainly was not the time to think about it either.

The Death Eaters advanced a few feet, trying to get to us because they knew we weren't ready for close combat. We weren't quite as good as Maka and Blake when it came to that.

They eventually succeeded in getting past Maka and Blake's thinly held line of offense. There were about ten of them left. Not including Kian, who had still to appear in this fight, but I just knew he was still around. He wouldn't have given up so easily.

I wanted to go look for him, but I knew that I should stay here and help defeat the ones in front of us. I knew in the back of my mind that Kian was going to be the main trouble, though, and everything in me wanted to make sure to attack him before he could get to us. I think everyone else knew this too because once the line of offense was broken, Maka and Blake disappeared, presumably to find said evil man.

Good. Someone needed to get him.

The problem now was that the Death Eaters were closing in on us, despite our attacks on them. I saw Devon take on a few full Cruciatus curses without breaking a sweat. I would have stopped to stare in amazement at either his great tolerance for pain or being desensitized, but there was a greater chance that I would be hit by one of those same curses.

So we kept fighting and fighting. Devon never seemed to tire, and he took curse after curse now since Blake and Maka were nowhere in sight. I tried my best to help block them when I could, but I was growing weary. I could tell from the looks on my friends' faces that they too were exhausted from this battle. Despite what one may think, it is extremely tiring to keep up all the spells it took to keep these evil people at bay, let alone outright attacking them. Slowly, oh so very slowly, we killed them off. One by one.

I was breathing heavily as the last one fell. Harry had been the one to deliver the final blow. I could see that just about everyone, except Devon, had heavy breathing. "Where is Kian?" I asked him. He knew we were there before, so he should be able to tell where this maniac was.

Devon nodded his head down over to where The Forbidden Forest is. "Of course," I said, starting to run when he grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure you want to follow?" Devon asked. "This man is very dangerous, and you may end up being severely injured or even killed."

I grinned at him, which may have come out more as a grimace. "That's nothing new." I shook off his arm and ran towards where he had pointed out. I was followed by everyone else. We had faced the most evil of men together; we weren't going to stop with some second-rate man trying to replace him.

We were by Hagrid's hut when we stopped. "Which way from here?" Harry asked Devon.

Devon took the lead from then on. He ran towards The Forbidden Forest, and we instantly trailed after. The storm had disappeared with the last of the new Death Eaters, but it was still very dark in The Forest. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten what with everything that had gone on tonight. It was well after time to be in bed, and if we were caught on our way back to bed (assuming we made it there) we would be _huge_ trouble. I bet at least fifty points would be taken away from Gryffindor for each of us. That would put us way behind.

I shook my head. I shouldn't be worrying about a silly school contest right now. We needed to find and kill Kian if we wanted to survive the night.

It wasn't long until we heard the sounds of fighting. Blake and Maka were at an all-out war with Kian. His hood had fallen back to reveal a gray-haired man with a long scar down his face, which was just as sinister as one would expect from this kind of man.

"Tsubaki, kusari-gama mode!" Blake yelled. Suddenly the sword in his hands changed back into a chain with a knife-like weapon at the ends. So that's what it was called.

Blake trapped Kian while he was distracted with Maka. Unfortunately, he also got Maka and her scythe in the tangle of the chain. "Trap Star!" he yelled.

"What the hell Black Star?" Maka screamed at him, her face a mask of pure fury. "You trapped me _again_!"

Blake just laughed. "You really need to learn how to get out of the way!" he said between laughing fits. While they yelled at each other, Tsubaki partially turned back into her human form. Her ponytail was still a chain, and she was letting Maka and her scythe slip out of her hair. Maka immediately went to hit Blake with a book to the head. He was out in a second.

Soul, Patty, and Liz all turned back into their human forms. Devon went up to Kian and started questioning him.

"Tell me all you know, and you will live longer," he said in a deadly voice.

Kian just held his head up. "I will say nothing. Ut furor regnare."

Devon's eyes narrowed and his lip curled up in disgust. "Tsubaki, finish him," he ordered. "He's yours."

She nodded and transformed completely into a scythe. Blake, recently recovered, took her in his hands and killed the evil man. Kian left one of the red lights once he was killed, and Tsubaki absorbed it. Soul started drooling.

"Now," Devon said. "Let's go split up the rest. Evenly, of course."

"What did he say?" Ron asked. "Kian, I mean, before he died."

"May madness reign," Devon replied. "Disgusting piece of filth!" We followed him back to the Qudditch field where there were many of the orbs still sitting around. I examined one. It had some strange scale-like substance on it.

"That's what we call a Kishin egg," Maka explained from behind me. I turned around to face her. "A soul that has strayed from the path of the human, or an evil soul."

"This was one of those Death Eaters' soul?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep," she said, strangely perky. "It's what we do. We hunt down these Kishin eggs so that they do not become full Kishins. After a weapon and meister team kills the Kishin egg, the weapon will eat the soul. That's what Kidd and Black Star are doing now. They are splitting up the souls for their weapons to eat, or absorb, as most prefer."

"Hey, Soul!" Blake yelled out. "There's an odd number of souls, so you get one!"

"Sweet," the white-haired boy said with a sharp smirk on his face. He took a soul and swallowed it whole. I stood there with my mouth wide open.

"Yeah, Soul likes to eat them that way," Maka explained.

"Why didn't he get more, then?" Ginny asked, looking at him. His smirk widened so that he showed all of his teeth at her.

"He's what we call a Death Scythe," Maka explained. "When a weapon gets 99 Kishin eggs and one witch soul he becomes a personal weapon of Lord Death."

We all stared at her in disbelief. "A…a witch soul?" Ron asked, his voice shaking slightly. "You're not going to kill us are you?"

Maka laughed awkwardly and shook her head. "Sorry, I forgot," she said, still not clearing things up. "Bad witches. Witches kind of like these. By the looks of their souls, they were more Kishin than witch. Otherwise, our weapons wouldn't be allowed to eat them."

Ron was still a little wary of her, though. "So, who is this Lord Death then?" Harry asked.

"He is the god of death," she explained. "He was the one who set up the school we go to called the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or the DWMA as most call it. He founded it so he could teach students there to protect the world from another Kishin being born. He also sent us here to protect you from Voldemort's followers. You may be meeting him in a bit since we have to fill him in on how our first real battle went here."

My head was spinning. I tried to grab out to something solid. "Are the weapons some sort of Metamorphmagi, then?"

Maka gave me a blank stare. "I don't think so," she said. "I have never heard of that before. I do know that the witch Arachne took the soul of a witch that could transform and put it with a human soul. The results were the demon weapons."

"Arachne?" I asked. I had heard that name before. It was in one of the books we had to read for class. "She was the one who did this to them?"

Maka looked over at Soul. "Not directly," she said. "It happened over 800 years ago, and the blood inside Soul, Liz, and Patty is indeed demon weapon blood, but it is through a long lineage. Tsubaki, however, carries the blood of the original demon weapon, thus she can change into different weapons, as you saw in that skirmish."

"Hey, Maka!" Blake yelled. "Kidd's calling Lord Death! You better get over here!"

She ran over to where her friends were. Devon made a few hand gestures, and then there was suddenly a bright purple light. After the light faded, there was a large figure all in black with a silly looking death mask appearing as if he were here in the flesh. It looked like something that a child would wear at Halloween.

"Hey! Hi! How are ya?" he said with a matching voice. I felt my mouth fall open. This was supposed to be the god of death?

"Hello, Father," Devon said. Father? Would the surprises ever end? "We have successfully defeated a group of followers, and one of their leaders. His name was Kian."

"Oh," said the man in the mask. "Was he the one causing all the problems?"

Devon shook his head. "No, that man also goes by Lord Voldemort, just like the first, it seems."

"I see," Lord Death said. "Was anyone injured in the battle?"

"Just a few scrapes and bruises, sir!" Maka said, cheerfully.

"That's good to hear! Now, we will just have you work on drawing out the main guy, and the mission will be a complete success! Talk to ya later, kiddos!" With that, Lord Death disappeared.

"I really shouldn't be surprised anymore," I said quietly as soon as the god of death was gone. "But, that was your father, Devon?"

Devon gave me a weary smile. "Yes, he is, and my name's not Devon. It is Death, Death the Kid, everyone calls me Kid, though, and Blake is actually Black Star. We changed our names to keep our cover here, and we prefer to keep it that way."

I nodded, taking the hint. That even though he had entrusted his real name to us, we should keep calling him Devon. At least I knew why they had called Blake "Black Star" now, and why they called Devon "Kid" now.

"You guys should probably go back in," Maka said. "We can take care of the rest from here. You should get some sleep before tomorrow."

I started to protest, but Kid stopped us. "We can handle anything that comes our way tonight," he said. "I don't think anything else will happen, but better safe than sorry."

"Is that why you lot are always so tired?" Ginny asked. "Is it because you guard the perimeter at night?"

Kid nodded. "We take shifts, but that is beside the point," he explained. "Go inside and try to get some sleep now. You all look tired."

I was about to protest when Harry grabbed my arm to stop me. He gave me a look that told me it was best not to argue. They may have been sent here to protect us, but they meant business now. Quite frankly, I was a little scared of them after that display of strength and just a smidge in awe, too, if I was being honest with myself.

"Oh, and," Kid said. We stopped and turned. "Remember, none of this should go beyond our little group here." We all nodded. I had a feeling that if we didn't keep their secret something terrible would befall on us.

As I lay in bed, a thousand questions came to mind, and I could barely sleep anyways. The adrenaline still pounding in my system didn't help either. Even though I knew it would only lead to more, I wanted to ask them all my questions. Maybe I would be able to talk to them about it when they got back from their night on guard. Then again, they would be awfully tired. Maybe when they recover from their sleepless night. As the adrenaline wore off and the questions started repeating themselves for the umpteenth time, I started to feel the pull of sleep.


End file.
